


[DMC5][R18][NeroV][ROOM9]不等價交換

by aleonayagami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, ROO9
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[DMC5][R18][NeroV][ROOM9]不等價交換

[DMC5][R18][NeroV][ROOM9]不等價交換

因為各種原因我有點悶所以想開一個ROOM9的DMCR18安價，ROOM9就是…一個房間，一個指令，然後沒有什麼原因跟道理，反正就是沒有完成ROOM9給的指令就無法出門。  
就當作這是個完成腐女大宇宙意志的房間吧。  
給不知道ROOM9的人  
本價的限制只有1.出場人物必須是斯巴達家的男人們(含V) 2.請在不玩命的狀況下搞

宇宙意志決定了選手是白髮V跟失去了V，憔悴的30代尼祿，加入了額外的選手，應該是很滋潤的40代但與被魔帝改造中的1V。

—

V在一張床上醒來。

這可是完全超乎他預想的狀況，他被但丁拋下，獨自趕往目的地，似乎中了梅爾菲斯的陷阱……  
V看了看自己的身體，哇噢，一絲不掛，連紋身都消失了，是受到了精神攻擊而導致分離嗎？那這裡又是哪裡？某種幻象空間？所以他該回去找他的三個魔寵？

V觀察了一下周圍，這是一個非常普通的房間，有點像是廉價的旅館，有小冰箱、衣櫃，一扇敞開的門裡一看就知道是簡陋的浴廁，床倒是很大很舒服，沒有電視，看起來像是通往室外的門上有著著「Room9」的金屬門牌，門牌下釘著一塊LED看板，目前沒有顯示任何字樣。

V走到門邊，完全不在意自己身上什麼遮掩都沒有，也沒試圖找任何東西遮住身體，他只是想打開門，找到他的魔寵，他還有任務要做，即使這個任務是真真切切的，自殺任務，他還是要去做，去找到Urizen......阻止他。

他試圖扭開門把，但門把紋風不動，V敲了敲門，感覺上只是普通的木門，但即使去撞也撞不開(因為自己沒有力氣嗎？)，就在這時，他的身後傳來了聲音。

「V？」

「尼祿？」V回頭，他認得出這個聲音，被他拖下水的男孩，應該是但丁的兒子的男孩，熱誠、開朗、善良又貼心，讓他短暫如蚍蜉的生命有了光芒的男孩，所以他們又繞到同一條路上了？  
V這麼想著，但在看到對方模樣的瞬間愣住了。

那是尼祿沒錯，但……不是他認識的尼祿，這個尼祿明顯較為年長，看來大概有30歲，穿著與他所知的尼祿相類似的風格，但那張臉卻彷彿歷經了無數挫折、無數痛苦般的憔悴著，他那雙藍色的眼睛看著V，滿溢著痛苦與愛戀，彷彿看到了什麼……死去了很久的愛人之類的。  
而更重要的是……他有右手？。

一頭霧水的尼祿完全不明白到底發生了什麼事情，他明明前一刻還在家裡跟一個姬莉葉剛收養的孤兒聊天，那是個很像V，有著黑髮和綠色眼睛，內向而羞怯的孩子，有著一個普通的，叫佛農的名字。  
他不過想拿個點心給那孩子吃好讓他放下戒心，為什麼才一回頭就彷彿被惡魔傳送到什麼奇怪的地方，而更奇怪的是，眼前出現了一個……V？那個在他眼前消失，連道別也沒說的男人，他父親的人性，虛假的夏日之夢。

雖然不知為何沒有了黑髮，甚至沒有紋身也沒有衣服，但他知道，這是V，是他的V。  
於是，在那個人出聲叫出他名作的同時，尼祿撲了上去緊緊的抱住對方，渴求親吻著V豐滿的唇。

還搞不清楚狀況的V一下子被成熟了的尼祿禁錮在懷中，已經不能稱之為男孩的尼祿雙手緊緊的摟著他的腰，纖細的皮膚緊貼著尼祿的衣服，他毫不猶豫的撬開V微張的唇，強勢的舌在詩人的嘴裡攻城掠地，攪弄吸吮著V柔軟的舌尖，詩人在愣愣的任斯巴達的末裔掠取他的呼吸，某種在他腦中曾經朦朧存在的可能性或未來以這種詭異的方式朝著他撞上來—他與這男孩兩情相悅的可能，有著一起步向未來的……

—不可能！

V回過神來，用盡了所有的力氣推開尼祿 ，但只能勉強讓自己的嘴離開尼祿一些。  
「尼祿！快放開，我們還要趕在Urizen得到果實前阻止他，不然就來不及了......」

「來不及什麼？來不及送死嗎？！」尼祿瞬間被憤怒填滿，早已遠去的過往如同潮水般湧上，他根本連用大腦跟邏輯去判斷現狀的空間都沒有，為什麼V會出現，為什麼他們會在這裡，為什麼到現在還在說什麼Urizen......  
被怒氣充填的男孩瞬間魔人化，藍色的光翼在身後展開，從人形魔化的時間不到一秒，角質化的雙臂和尖銳的爪子掐著身上連塊布都沒有的V生疼，在詩人的皮膚上劃出血痕。

「尼祿……你弄痛我了……」完全弄不清楚狀況的V下意識示弱討饒，他壓抑著源自內心的恐懼顫抖說著。  
這到底是幻影？幻想空間或是什麼惡魔的陷阱他完全不知道也不明白，他只知道眼前不知為何化為魔人形態的青年確實是尼祿的氣息(或是，某種偽裝？他分不清了。)，而且強大到足以在呼吸間弄死自己，他需要時間來判斷，而被一個力量遠超過他的魔人挾持遠不是一個能夠好好判斷任何事情的狀況。

「嗚……」被憤怒淹沒理智的年輕斯巴達終究還是稍微清醒了過來，他鬆開了詩人卻又無法克制怒火，抄起了椅子隨意的亂丟，用拳頭亂砸牆壁，V縮到牆角去避免被波及，而眼前的狀況更讓他摸不清楚頭腦，因為那些看起來很普通的傢俱跟牆壁，都沒有被砸壞或出現任何裂痕。

V任由尼祿發洩怒氣試圖破壞房間，腦袋快速的運轉思考，這裡顯然很詭異，但應該不是他腦內的幻想空間，尼祿顯然比他認識的年長，又會魔人化，甚至還有右手！所以這應該是……未來，但這又是為什麼？他碰上能夠超越時空的魔物了？

正當V還在混亂之際，尼祿終於冷靜了下來，一方面是多少發洩了怒氣，二方面是……這些傢俱居然砸不壞！仔細想想回頭就看到V也太奇怪了，所以是莫名其妙的中了惡魔的陷阱嗎？這個V......是惡魔嗎？是他腦內的幻象嗎？

他解除了魔人化，回頭望向赤裸的V，那是他完全沒看過的樣貌，白髮，沒有紋身，所以這是某個連化身都沒學好的惡魔？還是……

正當兩人都一臉疑懼的望著對方時，房內的喇叭突然發出了聲音。

『test test... 很好，你們應該聽到我的聲音啦！哇哈哈！』耳熟的聲音傳出了喇叭，那似乎是但丁的聲音。『嘿，隔壁是我大侄子對吧？還有另一個……V？哇噢，連消失的都能挖出來，不管這房間是什麼都很了不起呢。我是搞不太清楚這什麼鬼地方啦，但看起來這個空間可以抵抗我們的力量，而且似乎要完成指示才能脫離。你們看一下那個門上的LED燈寫了使用說明。』

詭異的狀況讓尼祿的眉頭越皺越緊，居然連但丁都被扯進來？  
而V已經聽話的看著LED燈了，尼祿只好也湊過去看。  
只見上面寫著「歡迎來到ROOM9，請完成指示以脫離房間，在計時完成前若未完成指示，兩位其中一位將隨機失去一部分的臟器，直到完成指示為止才能離開房間。」  
「操，這是甚麼奇怪的惡魔陷阱嗎？」尼祿對著牆壁大喊，但沒有收到回應，但LED看板卻在他們閱讀完之後出現了「完成任務時間倒數：3:00:00」的字樣，然後立刻減去了一秒。

「但丁？你那邊除了你還有誰在？」至此V大概可以確信如果這不是什麼精雕細琢的陷阱，尼祿跟那個但丁的聲音肯定是來自未來了，因為那個但丁確實說了V是「消失的人」，他按下了在LED板旁邊的對講機的按鈕發問。

『維吉爾，不過不是現在的老哥，大概是十幾年前的，詳細狀況嘛……他現在大概沒有什麼說話或用腦袋的空間就是了，我要是沒搞錯，這應該是當年被魔帝洗腦中的老哥吧，那個混蛋變態幕圖斯在我老哥身上亂搞了一些事情那，我可不認為他希望尼祿知道。』但丁的聲音帶上了些殺氣，但V多少能猜到但丁所說的意思，畢竟那是他的過去，而從但丁話語中多少聽得出來並不是什麼殘肢斷體的情況，不然他不會這麼輕鬆，所以八成是……用藥物強制引發的性慾狀態之類的，確實不是適合讓尼祿知道的事情。  
「所以……你稍微有把握到這個空間的規則？」V繼續問道。

『就是LED上面說的，不照指示就會發生某些不好的事情，我們已經被關了一天，第一次是少臟器，我的肺確實在沒有任何預兆下消失，第二次是維吉爾雙手不見了，他自癒能力明顯低落，現在只長好了右手。我不知道再一次會少哪邊，所以我不想跟這個房間賭了，就出現了要我用對講機的指示，你們剛來嗎？』

「對。」V看了下尼祿，簡單的點頭。

『好，你們看一下有沒有東西寫著要我跟老哥怎麼搞的紙條還是指示，因為我這邊出現一張紙，要我告訴你們，在“A：V在尼祿體內射精；以及B：尼祿幫V口交之”之間選一個，三小時內完成。』

「什麼！？」尼祿震驚的大吼，而V似乎馬上接受了狀況離開對講機，四處翻找著紙條。  
『我建議你們照做，孩子，我試圖破壞這個房間完全沒用，我也試圖不遵守指令，但確實會出現懲罰，當然我缺了什麼都能長出來，維吉爾慢一點，顯然V不是……雖然我不知道為什麼V會出現，但如果十幾年前的維吉爾都能出現，這房間確實可能有點他馬的神通廣大。』

「我找到紙條了。」說話間V找到了紙條，遞給了正準備按對講機的尼祿，尼祿接過來看了一下，只見紙條上寫著：「用閻魔刀插進維吉爾後穴？」尼祿照著念了，音調卻越來越高，比起朗讀更像問句，而對講機對面的但丁似乎更加煩惱了：  
『指定用閻魔刀插？沒有別的選項了？』

「嗯……但丁自慰並且使用尿道堵，持續時間不低於15分鐘……」尼祿翻過了紙的背面，看到了另一行字，這可有意思了，看但丁吃癟總讓他很愉悅，合理來說閻魔刀那個簡單多就是了。  
『操，這房間他馬真心變態……』只聽但丁的聲音似乎帶了點猶豫，但立即又換了情緒。『總之，我們這邊自己會處理啦，你那邊我是建議你也照做，掰啦！』說完，但丁似乎真的就去遵照指令了，尼祿瞪著眼前的對講機似乎打算再多煩煩但丁，畢竟，呃，他要做什麼來著，他們的選項……還有，眼前的V.......如果按照剛剛但丁的說法，那這個V是……

「已經過了15分鐘了，我們也許該快點決定選項。」只聽得V淡淡的聲音從身後傳來，尼祿有些猶豫的回過頭，只見剛剛還坦然的在他面前裸著身子亂走的詩人這時將被單披在身上，有些畏縮似的坐在床上。

「呃……所以……選哪個？」尼祿有些不知如何是好的望著V，他那短暫停留便消失的夏日之戀居然就這樣莫名其妙的出現在眼前，當得出了這個V可能是當年的那個V的結論之後，尼祿反而不知該如何是好，他有好多的話想要問，好多的事情想要說，他想跟他說那之後發生的很多很多事情，他也想問他為什麼不對他坦白，但他最想做的是讓時間就停留在這一刻。

「……我想依照我們得到的條件……不管選哪個都不用太久，願意先跟我聊聊嗎？」V望著明明年長了很多，卻又彷彿跟當年(對他來說，只不過是半天前才分開而已)一樣有著乾淨而美好氣息的男孩說著。

「啊……當然。」尼祿有些手足無措的看著V，不知道到底該不該靠近他，這麼說來剛剛自己有些傷到他了……「那個，剛剛不小心傷到你了吧？抱歉……還痛嗎？」

「放心吧，沒事的。」V微笑著搖頭，拍了拍床墊示意尼祿過來旁邊坐著。「你呢？你看起來過得不怎麼快樂。是但丁對你不好嗎？」

尼祿靠近V的身邊，千言萬語在腦中纏繞著著，卻甚麼都說不出口，他坐到V身邊，望著眼前失去了所有魔寵傍身的詩人，不由自主的撫上他的臉頰，再次吻上他的唇。這次不是激情，不是掠奪，而是甜蜜、溫柔，甚至帶著點痛苦的接觸。他將雙唇輕輕的貼在V的唇上，這次反而是V主動的張開嘴，用舌頭輕輕描繪著男孩的唇，然後探入他的口中，捲起他的舌共舞。

受到鼓勵的尼祿主動加深了這個吻，他上前將詩人推到在床上，細膩的吻著他、吞噬著他的唇舌，他想要更多、想要更久、想要永遠。  
「……我想你，每天都在想你，這太奇怪了，我們才認識沒多久，我卻沒辦法阻止自己想你。」他捧著V的頭，整個人罩在詩人的身上，呢喃著痛苦的語句，藍色的眼眸泛著過多的水氣，彷彿隨時都會落下。

眼見他的男孩如此痛苦的神情，內疚與逃避的心情同時湧上，他完全不知道自己給這個男孩這麼深刻的影響，他們僅僅只是有著短暫的共同作戰的經驗不是嗎？還是之後自己又做了什麼讓這男孩如此思慕他呢？如果是這樣的話……他……他是多麼罪大惡極啊。  
思及此處，V咬著唇，垂下了睫毛，故作冷淡的說：「我不介意在下面，不過避免浪費時間我建議你先...幫我？」

看著詩人冷淡的態度，尼祿不禁苦笑，是啊，怎麼忘了呢，他可是毫不猶豫的就扔下自己回歸「本體」的人，他在期待V給予什麼回應呢？比起這樣頹廢無用的自己，對他而言更重要的還是去送死吧？  
詩人的脆弱、美麗與決絕傷害著尼祿，卻也是讓尼祿無法忘了他的原因，也許這是個機會，讓自己遺忘，讓自己不再堅持，讓自己放下……  
畢竟他跟自己那個無情的老爸可是同一個人啊。

「好吧，那你希望我騎在你身上嗎？只是……我、我沒有經驗，所以……」暗自下定決心，尼祿壓下自己想跟V談心的想法直起身坐到旁邊去，眼神不由自主的漂移著。對了他們的選項是什麼來著？讓V射在他體內或他為V口交？呃，如果他替V口的話然後吞、吞……應該也算體內吧？不一定要那個……天啊，他又不是同性戀。

V看著視線游移的尼祿，想起他那才剛剛分開沒多久，逗弄起來十分可愛的男孩，他還是一樣呢，即使被痛苦所折磨，依舊有著閃耀的本質，在那短短的接觸裡頭，就溫暖了他被本尊所拋棄，對未來毫無期望的心。  
而自己卻……毀了他的未來？他應該會更閃耀才對，應該會有耀眼的未來才是啊，他不該這麼頹唐的，他……  
如果這是他造成的，那他應該要去彌補，而不是逃避才對。  
「我、我想我們先試著達成條件再談談好嗎？雖然要你幫我口交有點不好意思，但……另一個，內射甚麼的……對你來說應該更……奇怪吧？」

尼祿再次望向身邊裹著被子似乎想把自己縮起來的V，所以他還是想跟自己談的？問題是又要談甚麼呢？讓V知道自從那一天之後，自己有一部分的靈魂跟他一起走丟了嗎？

他伸出手輕觸著詩人銀白的髮絲，斯巴達家的標誌，但他的頭髮遠比自己柔軟，即使是在自己留長了頭髮的那段時間也未曾如此柔軟，詩人因為這個動作而再次將視線投向他身上，墨綠的眼睛帶著幾分緊張和疑惑，方才親吻過的唇仍濕潤著，尼祿再次低頭親吻他。  
V眨著纖長的睫毛接受了這個吻，卻泛起了一個早該出現的疑惑—他們後來發展成這種關係了嗎？在殲滅Urizen的短短路程裡頭？他把轉瞬就要消失的存在與愛交給了這個男孩嗎？這才是讓他如此頹唐的原因嗎？  
這次的吻淺嘗即止，斯巴達的末裔抱著他的肩膀，任時間一分一秒的過去，他想說的話太多，卻又毫無意義，走出這個房間之後他們應該會回到各自的世界吧，這個人會去義無反顧的送死，而自己所能擁有的，就是這僅僅片刻，從世界的惡意裡偷來的溫存。

「尼祿？」V有些疑惑的詢問，再次得到一個吻，然後又是一個吻，V鬆開手，讓被子從自己身上滑下，尼祿看了V一眼又看了看時間，已經倒數過了半個小時，如果自己甚麼都不做的話，那V就不會離開……  
這個想法才冒出來就被自己掐滅，但丁的話言猶在耳，V可沒有沒了內臟或雙手還能生出來的機能，他……不希望V受傷，即使V根本就是一道劃在他胸口的傷。  
「我想口交應該挺容易的吧。」尼祿扯起一抹笑，翻身跪在床沿，讓V朝著自己坐著。「而且……我也很想這麼做，甚至想做更多。」  
尼祿掀開V還蓋在膝蓋上的被子，只見詩人白皙雙腿中的粉色性器似乎也有些抬頭，這讓尼祿紅著臉吞了吞口水。  
「在這種狀況下還這麼興奮，我是不是有點怪？」尼祿試圖說些甚麼緩和一下氣氛。

「不會，我也……有點期待，真是……真是對不起……」V似乎也稍微放鬆，或是努力放鬆下來說著笑。「所以就選B了？你還有機會反悔喔，躺在那邊假裝我是給你做前列腺按摩的美女之類的，聽說去拍G片打工的直男有些會選這種至少不用看男人陰莖的做法，而不是……吸我的老二。」

「你到底是哪裡來這種奇怪的知識啊。」尼祿不由得失笑，考慮到他們彼此的姿勢，這實在是有點逗趣。而看著尼祿自然的笑容，V也微笑了起來：  
「你終於笑了，我喜歡你笑。」  
V伸出手描繪著尼祿的嘴角，男孩當年光潔的下巴現在散落著沒有認真整理的青色鬍渣，搔癢著V的手指。

「你笑起來更好看，我也喜歡。」尼祿抓住了V的手指，雙唇印上那蒼白纖細的皮膚。「我……喜歡你，V。」尼祿對著眼前以為不可能再次出現的人傾訴著。「你……你那時就這樣消失，離我而去，就這樣成為了維吉爾的一部份，害我不斷在他身上尋找你的影子，可是他甚至不會像你那樣笑。」

「維吉爾有他自己的人生問題要解決……他如果有你爸一半樂觀就好了。」V苦笑著，他自己也無法預料孤注一擲，以回歸本體為目標的處理方法會導致怎樣的結果，但依照尼祿的說法應該是還算好吧，世界沒有毀滅，只是維吉爾仍舊不愛笑……詩人一邊這麼想著一邊注意到尼祿的神奇有些古怪，好像V剛剛說了什麼奇怪的話似的。「怎麼了？」尼祿？啊，是讓你跪太久了嗎？要不到床上來……」  
「你說，如果維吉爾有我爸一邊的樂觀就好了？」  
「是啊，怎麼了？我知道這確實可能想像起來有些奇怪，畢竟他們個性差這麼多……」  
「不，問題是，維吉爾就是我爸，你以為誰是我爸？但丁嗎？」

「不然你爸會是誰？維吉爾？我懂你不想承認的心情，可是但丁雖然是那副德性卻是個比維吉爾還要好的人，至少他比維吉爾還像人。」V認真的握著尼祿的手，可是在尼祿的眼裡看來他才是否定現實的人呢！

眼見V似乎開始針對這個問題鑽起牛角尖，尼祿翻了個白眼，決定把這個遲到了五年的爭論拋諸腦後，低頭把被晾在旁邊太久已經躺下睡覺的粉色陰莖含進口中。

「嗯……！」陰莖突然被尼祿含進火熱的口中讓V宛如被燙傷似的跳了一下，雙手不自覺的抓著尼祿的衣服扭轉著。  
尼祿沒幫男人做個，好吧，就連幫女人也沒有，但至少他看過A片，他謹慎的用嘴唇抱著牙齒，把還沒勃起的陰莖全部含進嘴裡，再慢慢的吐出，舌頭頂著有些冰涼的肉塊，仔細的用粗糙的舌面舔過，然後用舌尖頂著敏感的溝部。

V的腦袋有點混亂又有點糾結，尼祿真的是自己(維吉爾)的孩子？他曾經有過會生下他孩子的對象嗎？V努力翻找著記憶卻徒勞無功，因為他的老二被尼祿含著，大腦根本就拒絕去思考尼祿的嘴之外的事情。  
V也就當尼祿不想承認但丁是父親那樣在耍著孩子脾氣。 輕喘著邊像安撫一樣撫摸著尼祿的後腦，閉上雙眼邊感受著尼祿靈巧舌頭的愛撫，思緒又飄到了那之後的尼祿到底有著怎樣的際遇，過著怎樣的人生。

尼祿抬起眼睛望著眉眼低垂的沉浸在快感中的V，一邊吞吐著那逐漸硬起的陽具，一邊回想著色情片裡頭女優們做口活的方法，他用左手貼著V的大腿內側，還帶著手套的右手則輕輕地捧起了下方可愛的陰囊，V連恥毛都是銀色的，就跟所有斯巴達家的人一樣，尼祿一邊想著一邊將完全硬起的老二吐出，左手握上去套弄了兩下，手套粗糙的觸感似乎帶給詩人過度的刺激，詩人艷紅的嘴唇張大，吐出媚人的呻吟。

魔劍士吞了吞口水，側過頭舔上那挺立起來的陰莖的側邊，湛藍的雙眼記錄著詩人泛紅著臉頰吐著呻吟的神情，那是他未曾擁有過的表情，以後也不會擁有的表情，只有現在，因為宇宙或是世界的惡意或善意，他能短暫的擁有這些。

尼祿不覺有些鼻酸，為了壓抑這樣的感覺他更努力的投入在服務V的動作中，用舌尖去掃舐、刺激著敏感的頂端，V甜膩的呻吟和懺抖的睫毛以及越加用力的手指都在彰顯著他快感的堆疊，尼祿管他倒數或甚麼規定，他只想讓他的V快樂，而光只是這樣尼祿就覺得自己的小老弟硬到快穿破褲襠。

「啊……嗯……」V沒有壓抑自己的慾望，他把全部投入在尼祿的服務中，他的男孩如此全心全意，讓他整個人為之熾熱、溫暖、感動……他覺得胸口暖暖的，眼眶泛出了淚水，尼祿似乎也感覺到他快到了極限，壓抑著咽喉反射把V形狀優美的陰莖一吞到底，將詩人顫抖著射出的精液吞入口中。

尼祿緩慢的移動頸子，細膩的吞吐著射精後開始垂軟的老二，精液的味道很……詭異，讓尼祿聯想到了漂白水之類的東西，但他仍然一滴不漏的吞了下去，甚至用舌尖掃去頂端滲出的餘液。  
雖然自己是第一次幫男人口交，但是V的反應來看，自己應該沒必要問他「我表現的怎樣」了吧。

他吐出了V有些發紅的老二，抬頭望著V盈滿了淚水的眼睛，他拉下V的頭親吻他，晶瑩的淚滴隨著V眨動的睫毛落到尼祿臉上，後者用手指撫摸著詩人細嫩的臉頰，撐起跪了老半天的腿，將詩人輕輕推倒在床上。

而在V能做出任何反應前，一個刺耳的警鈴聲把他們兩人都嚇得跳了起來，只見LED燈閃著「條件達成，謝謝惠顧」的字樣。

「……」V兀自喘著氣，有些羞稔的用手遮住面孔，而尼祿走到門邊，確認門把確實可以扭動了，卻沒有把門打開。  
「看樣子我們至少不會掉內臟了。」尼祿乾笑著，喉嚨因為剛剛的深喉而有些沙啞。「你覺得……如果我們不從這個房間出去，會發生什麼事情嗎？」  
尼祿回頭看著躺在床上的詩人問道，毫無疑問的，他不想就這樣離開。

「……」詩人微微皺起眉，向伸出了手，向尼祿展示從指尖開始乾燥、開裂的皮膚。「我不知道這裡能不能讓我停止凋零，如果不能，我撐不過今天。」他望著他那成長後的男孩，將被子又拖回自己身上蓋著。「我不想讓你看著我凋零消散，尼祿。」

尼祿沉默了許久，咬著牙狠狠的槌了一下牆壁，「就沒有其他方法能讓你留下？只能讓你的世界的那個『我』再傷心一回……」最後變成我現在這樣？  
尼祿咬著牙把最後一句話吞在嘴裡，不願意把自己的脆弱跟傷口再撕裂在詩人面前，但眼淚卻不受控制的滑落，尼祿用手臂隨便擦去，又踹了牆壁一腳，背過身去不看V。

「我在夜來後聚起，還將與夜同去，我在出生時已經注定了要消亡的命運，只是我不甘願就這樣消失，我必須阻止維吉爾犯下大錯。」V向前走去，展開雙臂擁抱著尼祿比當年更寬闊的背影和身型，將臉貼在男孩混著孩子們氣味的外套上。「我很感謝命運讓我有時間與你相處，但傷害你是我從沒希望過的事情。」

「如果……如果記得我只會讓你痛苦，那我會讓你忘了我，包含你，跟過去的你。」V一邊說著，右手一邊碰觸著尼祿的臉，看起來乾裂又無力，隨時會碎裂的手輕輕的點在尼祿的太陽穴上。

就在這時，喇叭的聲音突然又響起，V像是被燙到似的往後退了一步。  
「叮噹！喂！Kid，你那邊情況如何？」但丁明顯帶著莫名其妙的開朗的聲音從喇叭傳來，那傢伙剛剛的指令不是尿道塞著東西自慰嗎？怎麼還這麼愉快？

「啊啊啊啊！Fuck！！」尼祿抓著頭髮忍著說髒話的衝動，操就算了，操你娘是不行的，不，重點是他已經夠亂了為什麼但丁還來亂啊啊啊啊啊！尼祿按著對講機大吼：「管我幹嘛啦！管你們啊！維吉爾現在怎麼樣了！」  
「你怎麼可以這樣對你爸說話。」而V則皺起了眉，說來尼祿樣樣都好就是喜歡說髒話，這點真的是但丁教壞的，應該。

「V！我說過了但丁不是我爸！」尼祿都快崩潰了，這問題不是已經被遺忘了嗎？怎麼又飄回來了？這是重點嗎？都幾年前的事情了啊！  
『對，他說得沒錯，你才是他爸，面對現實啊V，啊，我是說維吉爾，嘿，你咬到我了，老哥，牙齒收一點！』

V往後退了三步，震驚的連身上的裂痕都好像擴大了一些，掉下了些皮屑。  
「尼祿是我……維吉爾的兒子？天啊……我都做了什麼……」

只見尼祿上前抓住V的手臂，在他還沒反應過來的時候就牢牢的堵住他的嘴，以防他說出更多類似「天啊我居然讓兒子給我口交」之類的屁話，他不在乎這些，他才不要在乎這些，如果失去V是命中注定的事情，至少這一刻他會把奇蹟牢牢趲在手中。

V整個人都無比混亂，而尼祿充滿侵略性的吻對釐清思緒一點助益也沒有，他努力回想以前的事，但不管哪個都兜不上，也絲毫沒有那一塊的記憶……  
但可以確定的是他砍了自己兒子的手？帶他陷入險境？愛上了他？剛剛還該死的口爆了他？(雖然另一個選項是上了他，根本沒有好到哪裡去)這都什麼跟什麼？  
他不知道哪來的力氣推開了尼祿，驚恐的摀住了嘴，似乎在祈禱尼祿笑著說這只是他和但丁串通好開的惡劣玩笑……

「別拒絕我，V，不要在我失去你五年又見到你的這個時候 ……」尼祿沒有追上去，他站在原地望著V，藍色的眼瞳泛著水氣，他害怕再次傷害V，也害怕被V拒絕，更害怕……忘記他。  
雖然剛剛被但丁的亂入打斷了，但詩人冰涼的手指觸上他的太陽穴時所說的話以及帶來的寒意，並沒有被尼祿遺忘。

「我……我覺得這樣不對，我注定要消失的，你應該過好你的人生 ……」V再次把自己縮回被子裡，他一邊說著卻止不住流下的眼淚。  
為什麼他要知道這麼多，為什麼上天要讓他知道這男孩在過了這麼多年之後仍無法遺忘他這個幻影，為什麼要讓他知道這男孩像傻子一樣不顧未來跟倫常的思念他？  
他明明只是個不該存在的影子而已。  
只是個渴望愛與庇護的懦弱存在而已。  
只是個連維吉爾都受不了的人性而已。  
他何德何能被這麼美好的男孩思念？

「不要愛我……不要讓我害怕消失……求你，尼祿……」詩人把自己埋在被子裡啜泣，聲音也幾不可聞。

「太遲了，V。」詩人的脆弱與眼淚反而讓尼祿有了勇氣，他並非對自己無感，只是……只是恐懼而已。  
他拉著V的手，那上頭明顯的裂紋讓他心疼，但尼祿扔抓著他的手貼緊自己胸口。  
「你感覺到了嗎？這份鼓動的節奏，是因為你。歡愉的節奏、悲痛的節奏，都是因為你。」 尼祿窩到詩人的身邊將他圈進懷裡，比五年前更高大寬厚的他毫無困難的把瘦小的幻影籠罩。  
「我總是在想你，還為你讀遍了那本要命的詩集，你覺得我念的好不好？」

「 ……」V把自己縮在尼祿懷中，那熾熱的體溫和有力的心跳讓他更加痛苦，但湧上心頭的喜愛之情也更加濃烈，他將帶著這份愛消失，他會伴著這份愛消失，而至少這份愛是他的，不是維吉爾的。「還不錯....你願意....多念些給我聽嗎？」V吸著鼻子，握緊了尼祿的手，他還有時間的，他還有，他可以留久一點，這樣他會有更多力氣往前走。

「當然好。」尼祿慌亂的從懷中掏出隨身攜帶的詩集，那並不是V原本的那本，而是隨身攜帶的文庫版。  
「你還自己把它縮印？」V輕笑著，聲音輕弱蚊鳴。  
「你原本那本都快被我翻爛了。」尼祿笑了笑，手指卻彷彿恐懼什麼似的輕顫。

「To see a world in a grain of sand ， And a heaven in a wild flower,」在尼祿翻到想讀的詩之前，V就緩緩的吟誦著他最喜歡的詩句，而反反覆覆看了整本詩集不知幾百次的尼祿，自然知道下一句是什麼。  
「Hold infinity in the palm of your hand ，And eternity in an hour…… 」尼祿接了下去，眼前因為水氣而一片模糊。  
「尼祿……」V握著尼祿粗糙結實的手，把頭靠在青年的掌心上。「我對你來說只是剎那，而你對我而言是永恆。」

「因為你，作為剎那須臾的存在，我也覺得圓滿，說真的……知道你是維吉爾的兒子……剛剛雖然有點嚇到，但是……我覺得很榮幸，能有這麼好、這麼強大又溫柔的兒子。」  
「我才不是你兒子，我是維吉爾的兒子。」說到這邊，尼祿吸了吸鼻子，氣憤的捶著牆壁。「操……為什麼你是維吉爾的人性！在我看來你就是V！才不是誰的人性或誰的一部分！」

「謝謝你，尼祿。」V笑著閉上眼睛，這讓尼祿想起在遙遠的過去，那個重合為一的男人對他說的第一句話，然後就轉身離去。  
「我才不要你謝我……我想留下你，我希望你活著，我有好多人想讓你認識，想帶你去好多地方……」尼祿輕觸著詩人蒼白冰涼的臉頰，近看下他的臉上竟也有著如同蛛絲般的裂紋。「我寧願你是我的永恆。」  
V睜開眼，將自己乾裂的唇貼上男孩的臉頰，吻去苦澀的淚水。  
「如果你希望我是，那我會是的，在這裡，與你的心跳同在，但它不該佔據你的心，它應該陪伴你，成為你的一部分，成為你偶爾才會拿取出來的回憶。」V將手貼在尼祿的胸膛上，微微一笑。「至於你的眼淚，就讓我帶走吧，我會用他來折磨維吉爾，就當作他不養育你的處罰。」  
「我希望你能開心，希望你能歡笑，請別為了幻影的消逝而煩憂，我從他而來，也將回他而去，那本就是我的去處。」

「如果你能帶走淚水的話，就連這個也帶走吧。」尼祿滿溢著水氣的眼眸轉為細長的貓瞳，藍色的魔氣圍繞在斯巴達的末裔周身，剛剛V因為疼痛而來不及看清的半透羽翼在眼前展開，與父輩截然不同的魔人形態讓V出了神，魔人左手懷抱著曇花一現的愛幕之人，右手抓上了彷彿要保護V似的罩著他的羽翼，毫不猶豫的將右半邊扯了下來。

「尼祿……！？」V驚呼著，完全不明白為何尼祿突然自殘肢體，被扯下的半透羽翼在空中消散，如同螢火蟲般的亮光卻依舊在詩人的周遭圍繞，魔劍士抓著那不斷散逸的羽翼，將它壓到了V的心口。  
「我自願將它給你。」魔人戴著嗡鳴的聲音有著如同神音般的莊嚴。「當你要回去的時候，別忘了我跟你在一起。」

「如果你是剎那，那麼，那我會在永恆中陪伴你。」

=================

「尼祿？你還好嗎？」

尼祿回過神來，覺得眼前一片模糊，連頭也痛的要命，他有點種搞不清楚今夕是何夕的感覺，而他現在正面對著冰箱似乎想要拿東西，但面對孤兒院雜亂的冰箱他有點搞不清楚他想拿甚麼。  
呃，還有，剛剛是誰在叫他來著？

尼祿回過頭，只見小小的，抱著黑貓娃娃的黑髮幼兒站在他身後，似乎很緊張的樣子。  
啊，對了，這是姬莉葉剛收養的孩子，害羞，內向，沉默，喜歡看書，還抱著母親給他的黑貓娃娃，一個文靜而溫和的……很像V的孩子。

他要拿點心給他吃。

「啊……沒什麼，我只是有點猶豫要拿甚麼給你，巧克力蛋糕好嗎？還有牛奶。」

「……謝謝。」孩子羞怯的點了點頭，而尼祿要他回去坐著，忍著頭痛翻出巧克力蛋糕和牛奶裝盤放到桌上，也給自己弄了一片，因為這種還在通常看到只有自己有東西吃會不好意思動手。

「你說你叫什麼名字來著？」  
「佛農(Vernon)。」孩子怯生生的回答。  
「春天的意思，很好的名字，你知道嗎？佛農，我跟V開頭的名字很有緣，維吉爾、維克多、V…我們一定可以相處愉快的。」  
「真的嗎？」孩子遮掩在頭髮下的眼睛有些猶豫的抬起，啊，居然是綠色的。  
「真的，不騙你，我跟你說個密密，我還有本自己做的V開頭的詩集呢，來，你看。」尼祿把懷中的文庫本拿出來給他，孩子伸出裹在長袖衣服裡的臂膀接過，尼祿的腦中閃過了幾種非常糟糕的畫面，孤兒跟、內向、害羞、謹慎還有長袖的綜合，通常代表了家庭虐待或霸凌。

孩子接過詩集之後饒有興致的翻著，尼祿一邊想著這孩子可能受到虐待的可能一邊說道：  
「如果你喜歡的話我可以送你，我再做一本就好了，還是我直接做一本新的給你好了？」  
「啊……不，不用了，舊的就很好了。」孩子開心的把書趲在懷裡，比同齡人更細瘦的四肢讓人心跳，即使是他們孤兒院的三四歲孩子都比他圓滾。  
「嘿，佛農，在這邊就是一家人了，不要擔心好嗎？如果有任何人欺負你，不管是誰，找我跟姬莉葉，我們都會處理，我們不允許有人傷害你們的。」

「……嗯。」孩子怯生生的看著他，然後露出了一個甜美的笑容。  
「所以……呃，我不太懂的怎麼微婉，你的手或是身上有傷的話，要馬上讓我們知道好嗎？哪裡痛都要說，不論為什麼……我直說了，你是不是用外套遮傷痕？」尼祿望著孩子，剛剛的頭痛和迷霧在現實下被擊退，也許他有些不修邊幅，但講到孩子們，他比任何人都用心，好吧，可能稍輸姬莉葉吧。

「咦……不，沒有，我只是……有塊很大的胎記，不喜歡被看到……」佛農又低下頭讓頭髮遮掩面孔，尼祿伸出手摸了摸孩子的頭。  
「如果方便的話……可以讓我看嗎？」尼祿說著，而佛農稍微抬起頭看了他一眼，幾不可見的點了點頭，將外套脫了下來。  
那是一大片，直直延伸到被衣服遮掩的背後，宛如翅膀一樣的深色色塊，尼祿甚至可以看到那像是羽毛尖的部份，以及末端奇特的形狀……那不是尾羽，而是爪子的樣貌。

尼祿的腦袋裡突然閃過了某個像是夢，又像是幻想出來的的影像，白髮的詩人，眼淚，還有散落的藍光。

「那個……果然很醜吧？」看見尼祿的神色，佛農急忙把外套又穿了上去，而尼祿連忙伸手抓住了他。  
「不，不醜……我只是……我想給你看一樣東西，我才怕你嚇到呢。」尼祿說著便展開了翅膀，半透明的羽翼灑落藍色的光，而右翼的光芒似乎比左翼淡了一些。

而彷彿被如此美景震懾的孩子，伸出了手承接柔和的藍光，嶄露著甜美的微笑。

end

請自行以喜歡的方式解釋佛農的身份吧(炸)


End file.
